


The Ugliest Sweater of Them All

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Chaos, Gen, Octopunk Advent, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: There's an ugly sweater competition at the DPD. In an attempt to sweep the competition, Tina and Gavin team up to create the ugliest sweater that they can.
Relationships: Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Kudos: 11





	The Ugliest Sweater of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Ugly Sweater - Gavin & Tina

Every year, the DPD had an ugly sweater contest. And every year Hank managed to win. Finally, his tacky holiday sweaters were good for something.

This year was going to be different though; Tina and Gavin, the two most competitive people at the DPD, were going to join forces to create the _ugliest_ sweater that they could. After all, the rules said nothing against two people counting as one entry.

They planned it out last year when Hank had won yet again. After some research and figuring out how to use Valerie’s sewing machine, the two of them got to work. Sure, this might just be a silly work contest, but to them, it was a chance to knock Hank off of his high horse. They were going to put their best effort into this to steal the metaphorical crown from Hank.

Finally, after a _lot_ of work, there it was. Such an ugly, tacky, awful sweater like this one was sure to crush the competition. Tina and Gavin were proud of themselves, while their partners both agreed that they were dorks. When the day of the contest arrived, Gavin and Tina couldn’t stop laughing at how awful their creation was. Their coworkers all seemed to agree that it was an eyesore, which was more or less what they were going for.

Hank’s sweater was peak ugly with tinsel and bright colors galore; it looked like a festive bus seat Gavin and Tina’s though... it would surely win. For one, they had sewed two different tacky sweaters together to create a mega sweater. Not to mention the lights, Christmas patches and sewn and glued on. The true focus of their sweater though was the mirror that was hastily taped onto Gavin’s half of the sweater. It was horrendously perfect.

Gavin and Tina absolutely crushed the competition, even Hank. They were both unnaturally excited about it, probably because they were both so competitive. They kept the sweater for the memory, and next year they managed to get Chris to join them. Then, after two years of convincing, Nines agreed to join. They were all a nuisance, but at least they were having fun!


End file.
